Taking Control of my Life
by factiongoddess
Summary: Annabeth's mother is always forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do. After Tragedy strikes she leaves Los Angeles to New York to meet her father. She ends up meeting more people than her father and begins to wonder if this was just a summer trip or a new start. All Human. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my actual real story because my first one was only two chapters and very short. I don't know exactly how this is going to go but I hope it's good and worth reading. Enjoy!**

A piercing shrill sounds through the hallways of the school and I see the teachers running from the classrooms ushering students inside the old and stuffy rooms anywhere along the corridors. They utterly fail to bring the noise to a minimum making it sound like a circus rather than a school.

I feel the pressure of the students behind pushing forward like a wave flowing forward ready to crash on the coarse sand. I walk forward towards a room and Mrs. Grooms pulls me inside telling me to sit in a seat and stay quiet.

I look around the Chemistry classroom and see the others talking in hushed voices looking curiously around the room. Their eyes beg for answers they know they won't get. I scoot in a chair near the front of the classroom and put my head in my hands. The lack of sleep over the past couple days is finally getting to me. I have been trudging around the school going on only 5 hours of sleep due to a major extra credit project due this Friday. Ya I know. Why would I spend my time on a silly extra credit project instead of sleep? I need to have great grades or else I won't get accepted into Columbia University far from California and my family.

I definitely love them but sometimes the pressure my mom puts on me becomes too much. She just doesn't understand that I want to be successful and it isn't just her pushing me to be great. No Exceptional as she would say it.

I put my chin on my hands which are laid on my desk. The room is still quiet and I start to wonder what is going on. I had been too caught up in my thoughts to question what happened. I frown. Mrs. Grooms locks the door and turns to face us.

I pull my head up and sit up straight in my chair. My mother's words come into my head. "Annabeth sit up straight. It is unlady like to slouch."

"Students, please be quiet. There is an unknown man walking around campus with a gun and we are trying to keep you safe."

My blood runs cold. A man with a gun is on campus? I always knew this wasn't the safest school but I didn't think it was unsafe either. I guess sometimes bad things happen to a good school? No that doesn't really work.

The people who were once whispering to each other are now quiet with pale faces. Despite the situation, I smirk. Those popular girls with their fake faces are actually scared.

"Why would he do this? What did we ever do to him?"

I turn around and look at her with a raised eyebrow as if to say, "Seriously? Tell me you can't see the irony."

She manages to shoot me a weak glare then looks back at Mrs. Grooms.

"I don't know. All we do is stay quiet and hope this sorts out."

I turn back around and look at the board. It has the molecular formula from her previous class that I happen to be in. It's kinda funny how just 5 minutes ago I was at my locker talking to my best friend Thalia. I turn around quickly and see she is here which means she is hopefully safe. I smile and wave at her and she waves back.

I pull my phone from my bag and unlock it. I go to my messages and text my mom explaining the situation in as little words as possible. She responds seconds later saying she is on her way to the school. I slide my phone back in my bag and take out my folder with my agenda. Luckily I don't have work today only tutoring at the middle school. They probably heard about the lockdown and are canceling tutoring.

The door knob turns and everyone looks up. We hear him curse on the other side of the door and I realize it's locked. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. But the feeling of safety last only a second more before the door flies off the hinges. I freeze. Panic fills my body as a man walks in. He is holding a gun. He points it at Mrs. Grooms and fires. He points it at a boy across the room and I see out of the corner of my eye it is Thalia.

I watch her lifeless body fall out of the chair and on the ground. I didn't even hear the gunshot. Before I know what I'm doing I say it.

"Stop!"

He looks at me and smiles.

"Well what do we have here. A pretty girl. I must say you look like a princess."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because girl, I want to."

He points the gun at another student and fires. IT hit his arm so he didn't die but the loss of blood and shock was getting to him. He walks down the aisle picking the next victim. When he is facing the other way I walk behind him seeing the looks I get from my other classmates. I am determined to save the people in the school so I kick the gun out of his hand and put my arms in a ready position to fight.

He whirls around fuming. He lunges at me but I dodge and punch him in the gut. He doubles over but quickly remembers why and stands up facing me.

"You shouldn't have done that, bitch!" He snarls.

I step back suddenly aware of his height and weight compared to mine. I don't have a black belt so all I can do is rely on my instinct of when to move or strike. I feel someone's presence next to me and glance over my shoulder. One of the students, I think his name is Hector, is next to me ready to fight.

I recall kicking his gun on the floor and tell Hector quietly.

"We can threaten him with the gun."

Apparently I wasn't quiet enough because the man looks at the gun and lunges for it but I step in his path. He knocks me to the floor and starts punching my gut and face. I manage to yell help. I hear the screeching of the metal chairs on the tile floor and then feel the weight lifted from my body. I grab the gun and point it at the man.

I get up from my position on the floor and feel sweat on my forehead and blood dripping from my nose and lip. I smirk at him, attempting to act stronger than I really am. I stand up tall, positioning my feet in the proper stance.

"Against the wall, hands above your head."

He does as I demand and I stay close enough to make sure he can't run but far enough so he can't grab the gun.

I guess being smart and being able to evaluate a problem and solve it, helped me today. All those books I've read have finally come in handy.

"Someone tell the police we have him."

When no one moves I yell, "Go!"

A boy scrambles for the door and runs out.

"You won't shoot me. You're too weak."

"I think you are overestimating my character."

I lock a bullet into the chamber and position it like I am aiming. I see his face grow pale.

"You wouldn't. Please."

I hear sounds of running feet and then more men filing into the room tackling the one I had held at gunpoint. I take a deep breath and lower the gun. I hand it to one of the police officers then run to Thalia. Her body is crumpled on the floor. Tears trail down my face, mixing with the blood.

I feel a hand pulling me up and ushering me out the door probably to an interrogation room. Once I get outside a strangled noise escapes my throat. I should have been quicker. I should've done more to stop him. I wipe the tears off my face and curl into a ball on the floor.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

I look up into the lady's eyes. She shouldn't say she's sorry. She has no freaking idea what happened to me.

"You don't know what happened in there."

"No I don't. Are you willing to tell me or do you need a break?"

I decide in three seconds I will go with the officer. I close my eyes. One Thalia's dead. Two. I was almost shot. Three. Time to be strong like a Chase.

I stand up and the lady tells me to follow her. I have to be strong like I always am. Let the threats the insults the pain roll off my shoulders. Keep my walls from falling.

We enter a classroom on the other side of the school and I sit in a chair. I explain what happened from when the bell rang through the hall until the officers came in the room. She asks me who my mother is and when she hears me say "Athena Chase" she stares at me shocked.

The walkie talky she has strapped to her waist lets in a few seconds of static.

"Could you repeat that."

A man's voice sounds through the static.

"He is on the way to the station."

"Thanks Mark. Could you send Athena Chase to room E7?"

After a few second pause he answers.

"Sure. She's on her way."

My mother walks in moments later and engulfs me in a hug.

"Are you alright? C'mon let's go home and get you cleaned up."

We walk out the door and I saw goodbye to the officer. When we reach the Mercedes Benz in the parking lot and slide in, my mother shoots me tons of questions.

"Annabeth you put yourself in so much danger by stepping up! Why would you risk your life to save those infidels!? You intelligence is worth more than that!"

"Is that really all you care about mom? That if I had died I wouldn't be able to leave a legacy behind? With everyone knowing I'm your daughter? A caring mom would help me overcome this! Not tell me I was stupid for trying to help others!"

"Annabeth don't be silly I care for you. But I want you to be able to live your life and be a lawyer like me."

I stay quiet knowing nothing I can say will change her opinion. I look out the window as we drive towards the penthouse. All the skyscrapers in Los Angeles look like they are mocking me. Like gates keeping trapped in this hell of a life.

We get out of the car and my mom hands the keys to the valet. She asks the concierge to send up some ice and a towel so I can clean up. Then we enter the elevator. We listen to the soft music as we ride it to the top. The familiar ding sounds and the doors slide open leading straight into the penthouse.

Everything is white or black and so modern. The couches are leather and the tile makes the floor. Everything echoes through the huge apartment which makes me feel so lonely. I immediately go down the hall to my bedroom. The walls are painted a light grey and my bed is in the other corner, diagonal from the door. The bedspread itself is white with dark grey pillows making it decorative. My walk-in closet is opposite the bed showing a variety of color. Diagonal from the closet is my desk. It has college letters hidden beneath lawyer documents.

I want to be an architect but my mom wants me to be a lawyer in the city and eventually live in a penthouse like she does. It frustrates me because everything she does is to push me towards my future, her dream. I cross the room and flop onto my bed. Posters and pictures are displayed on the walls. Quotes surround them. My room is the only place that actually feels like home.

I sit-up and wince. I pull my shirt over my head and stand in front of the mirror in between my bedroom door and bathroom door. I can already see the discolored yellow-green bruises forming below my ribs and above my belly button.

The doorbell rings and I can hear my mom's heels clicking on the floor as she walks to the door.

"Here is the towel and ice Mrs. Chase. You also have another message from a Frederick?"

"Thank you and I'll check on that."

She walks to my room and opens the door without knocking.

"Annabeth, clean yourself up. We have a dinner to attend tonight."

"Who is Frederick?"

"A business man."

She waves it off as nothing, but I recognize the name. Athena and Frederick. _My father._

"No he is my father."

"Annabeth don't be ridiculous."

"Fine. He wants you to spend the summer with him in New York."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Annabeth I know you. You wouldn't want to go. You have college to look forward to and prepare for your future here."

"You're wrong. I've never met my father, mother. I want this one summer and maybe I can look at the colleges in New York."

"You've already been accepted here and besides, there aren't any colleges for future lawyers in New York worth attending."

"I don't want to be a lawyer. I want to be an Architect. I love learning but I want to make my own choices. You can't always force me into doing something I don't want to do."

"It's been an intense day for you. You're just letting your emotions get the better of you. Why don't you take a nap and skip dinner. In the morning we can talk about UCLA some more."

"No mom. I'm not tired and I'm going to New York. You owe me something nice for once."

"I've given you your future! Everything you've ever dreamed!"

She was screaming at me now, obviously frustrated.

"No you've given me everything you've dreamed! I don't want to be like you!"

I fired back. Maybe just maybe she would listen to me for once. She pinches the bridge of her noise and speaks calmly.

"I'm not going to fight with you. I can't stop you from seeing your father but this discussion is not over."

Then she walked out. The suitcase I owned was on the floor under my bed and I pulled it out. I stuffed some clothes, coats, shoes, and other needed accessories and toiletries into the suitcase. The bedroom door swung open as I walked out rolling my suitcase behind me.

I entered my mom's room and grabbed a wad of cash and my father's address she had lying on her dresser. Then I walked into the elevator, ignoring the pain I felt emotionally and physically. The calming music had no effect on me as I rode the elevator down to the lobby.

After leaving the building I hailed a cab and asked the driver to take me to LAX. I went to the ticket stand things and thankfully they had a flight for New York leaving in an hour with open seats. I bought first class and went through security. The gate number was A23 and I walked there using the moving walkways.

I was still furious for my mom but she had it coming. Once I reached the gate I saw they were already boarding so I hopped in line. The flight attendant asked for my ticket and passport so I handed them to her. After she stamped and ripped what she needed I took them back and walked on the plane.

The first class seats were at the front of the plane so I sat in my seat and counted the cash I had grabbed. $4000. Wow I didn't mean to grab _that _much. Who knew what hell I had to pay once I got back. But at this point I didn't care. My best friend was dead and I already took my finals. Slipping the money back in my purse, I pull out my headphones and iPod and turned it on full blast. I guess I'm going to New York.

**What did you think? Should I keep going? Review and Rate please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am going to continue and bring Percy into the story and so far I think it is going to be Annabeth's POV the entire time. Enjoy!**

"Please turn off all electronic devices because the plane will be landing soon."

I turned off my tablet and phone, pulled my seat into the upright position, and grabbed my purse from under the seat.

I looked out the window and saw New York and all the buildings stretched out below me. The plane started its descent and I took a piece of gum out from my purse and popped it in my mouth. It had a minty flavor and I hoped that it would get rid of my gross breath from the peanuts the plane offered.

As we got closer to the ground I started to wonder what my mom was thinking now. She was probably pissed. There would be no doubt a ton of missed calls when I landed.

The plane touched down ending the flight. It was a smooth landing, and I was impressed with the pilot's skill. I remember when I was a kid my mom and I would always comment on the landing. But that was before school started and grades were the only thing that mattered.

We had to wait a couple minutes before exiting the plane but when we did I made sure I was one of the first off the plane. The airport was crowded surprisingly because it was around 4:30 am in New York.

I headed towards the luggage carousal but the wafting smell of the hot dogs distracted me. I quickly walked over to a small food stand and bought one. I spat out my gum in a trashcan then I ate it. It tasted so good. The flavor remained in my mouth for the remainder of the walk to the carousal.

Remembering why I had had gum in the first place made me grab another one and start chewing. It didn't taste good mixed with the flavor of the hot dog, but I didn't spit it out.

I noticed the number of the other men and women lined up beside me waiting for their luggage was dwindling so I looked for my suitcase. It was black like any other but it had a stripe of silver ductape wrapped around the handle.

I saw mine moving in my direction so I decided to wait until it got closer. A feminine hand reached for the handle of my bag and I jogged in that direction. When I reached the area of where the mysterious hand had taken my bag I saw a girl with choppy brown hair and eyes that changed color.

"Excuse me, that's my bag."

"Oh sorry! It looked like my mom's."

"No worries."

I took my suitcase and pulled out the longer handle. I smiled at the girl and said, "I'm Annabeth."

I stuck out my hand and she did the same. "Piper. Why are you coming to New York?"

"My dad lives here. I'm assuming you live here?"

I had a strange feeling in my stomach. I dismissed it as my mother's words always telling me to stay away from strangers. If I never talked to strangers, how was I supposed to make friends?

"I live here. My mom just got back from a trip and I was coming to pick her up. Luckily I am done with Finals because if I wasn't I definitely wouldn't be here."

"Same. I finished finals last week."

"Are you a junior?"

"Well summer before senior year." She nodded her head.

"Are you going to get your mom's bag?"

"Oh yeah, thanks."

She looked at the last few bags circling the carousal and grabbed one that looked very similar to mine.

"So you came here to visit your dad right?"

"Yeah I've actually never met him."

"Wow. My dad's busy but at least I've met him."

We walked over to a lady who looked in her late 30's and was very pretty. "Annabeth this is my mom, Aphrodite."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Piper, did you take the Mercedes?"

"Yes mom."

"Good we have to go."

"I have to go to. It was nice meeting you Piper."

"Um do you want my number? You probably don't know very many people. My friends and I could give you a tour."

"Oh yeah sure."

She handed me a piece of paper.

"Bye."

"Bye Annabeth. Hope you like your dad!"

They walked towards the parking structure and I walked to the line of cabs right outside the airport doors. With my suitcase rolling behind me and my purse on my shoulder I took a deep breath and headed to the first one.

I opened the door and sat in the backseat with my suitcase right beside me. The cabbie turned around.

"You could put that in the trunk lady."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Alright. Where to?"

I handed him the paper with my father's address and he plugged it into the navigator. He pulled out of the driveway thing in front of the airport into an almost empty road. It was weird how the airport was so crowded and the streets weren't.

We drove for about ten minutes where I was practically glued to the window. The city looked beautiful with the lights shining down. And the architecture was inspiring. I loved the way something so simple was so complex at the same time.

The cabbie pulled the car to a complete stop.

"$22."

I handed him the money then grabbed my suitcase and pulled it out of the cab. I looked to make sure I had everything then shut the door. I put the cash back in my purse and then remembered the cabbie had the address. I quickly opened the door before he could drive away.

"The address please?"

"Here you go."

He handed it to me and I shut the door again. When I turned around I realized just how nice the building was. I walked through the door into the lobby away from the streets of New York with who knew what dangers awaited a 17 year old girl. Oh wait I could definitely think of a few.

The paper I was holding said room number 119. The elevator was across the lobby so when I walked through the library I saw the mirrors and the carpet. I began to wonder just how rich my dad was.

Oh crap. I never told my dad I was coming. The elevator doors closed and I began to freak. What would he do when he saw a seventeen year old girl just show up on his doorstep? Would he even now it was me?

The doors opened and I walked down the hall looking at the door numbers. When I reached 119. I looked at the time. It was almost 6. They were probably awake right?

I knocked before I could change my mind. A woman in her mid 30s opened the door. She looked tired but at least she was awake.

"Can I help you?"

"Um does a Mr. Chase live here?"

"Yes. Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm his daughter."

"He doesn't have a daughter I'm sorry."

A man's voice called out.

"Honey! Who's at the door?"

"Oh a girl. No one really."

She began to shut the door when I heard footsteps approaching. The door opened wide again revealing the man who had spoken. I assumed it was my dad.

"Annabeth? Is it really you?"

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. He ushered me in. I saw twins looking at me with big curios eyes. They looked like they were 6 years old. The woman who opened the door looked furious.

"Annabeth why are you here?"

My voice finally started to work.

"I wanted to meet you and mom was pushing me into something I didn't want to do. I know this was kind of unexpected but I was confused and I took a chance. I f you want me to leave I could. I didn't know you remarried or had kids."

"It's alright. I'm just so happy I got to meet you. This is my wife Helen and my boys Bobby and Mathew. They are 6."

I kneeled down to their level and said hi. They darted between Helen's legs. My dad pulled me into a kitchen that was off to the right. I could see the living room through the empty door way and the hallway that had lead to the front door.

"Annabeth, were you planning to stay here?"

"Kinda. I didn't really plan anything. I'm sorry."

"No worries. We have a spare bedroom."

We walked through the living room to a hallway in the back. There were 4 doors. I saw one lead to a bathroom. I assumed the other ones lead to a parents bedroom, a spare, and a kid's bedroom. He opened the farthest door on the left that was next to the bathroom.

The walls were white and the bedspread was grey. A desk was in the corner underneath the window and a cabinet was opposite the bed. The furniture was white and the floors were a dark brown wood.

"I was hoping you would come eventually so I made sure we had an extra room."

"Thanks… dad."

He looked like he wanted to hug me so I walked over to him and pulled him close. His arms wrapped around me doing the same.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could I talk to you, Frederick? Privately? In the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah sure. Annabeth make yourself comfortable."

He walked out and I laid down on the bed. It was super comfortable. I remembered I left my suitcase by the door so I walked over and zipped it open pulling out the clothes I packed and neatly laying them in the drawers. When I finished I slid the suitcase under the bed.

The two boys peeked their heads into the room.

"Hey guys. I'm Annabeth, your sister."

"I didn't know we had a sister."

"She isn't your sister." A voice spat. I recognized it as Helen's.

The boys scampered out of the room.

"You may be the product of my husband's first marriage but that doesn't mean that I have to like you."

"I'm sorry. It's just I never meet my father and my mother never let me do anything I wanted to do and I got sick of it. It was rude to expect you guys to just let me in, but I appreciate it so much."

She sighed.

"I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you. It's not your fault. I did always want a daughter. Maybe we could get along? I don't know. But I'm sorry for being rude."

"I'm getting you didn't know I existed."

"I didn't but you seem so confused that I guess you deserve to know who your dad is. I'm not going to get in the way. Do you want breakfast? I was making pancakes."

"I would love that. Thanks."

I walked out the door following Helen to the kitchen. She handed me a plate with a few large pancakes. I began to eat them and I immediately fell in love.

"These are amazing! My mom never let me eat pancakes at home. She always told me they were too fattening."

"Seems like your mom was pretty controlling."

"Yeah she always told me what to do. It was always eat this don't drink that. She even told me what college I was allowed to go to and what classes she wanted me to take. Before I left, I told her that I wanted to be an architect. She flipped to say the least. That's when I told her I didn't want to be her legacy. I wanted to be me. But she couldn't handle that, so I left. For the first time ever I can finally choose what I want to do."

"Wow I'm sorry Annabeth. I know I could never be your real mom, but I would love to take you shopping or something. I want to be apart of your life. I may have been mad before but because your dad is my husband then I am going to be a good step mom."

"Thanks that means a lot."

When I finished the pancakes I took a shower. When I got out I changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I went shopping with Helen for about two hours and we bought a lot of clothes. It was nice to finally go shopping with out my mom.

I laughed a lot and had such a good time. Later that day I went to bed. I finally had a family or more than the one I had before. Even though Thalia was gone I began to think I could be happy in New York. I was going to hang out with Piper tomorrow, Helen didn't hate me, I finally met my dad, and I had brothers. This definitely going to be a great summer.


End file.
